La oscura eternidad
by SophieSb
Summary: "Deberías alegrarte, haz sido el afortunado elegido para ser inmortal. Cualquiera estaría feliz en tu lugar, serás por siempre joven..." Yamato no alcanzó a responder cuándo sintió unos afilados colmillos enterrarse en su cuello... -Fic mejorado!-
1. I- Conociendo a Irina

**Nota: Digimon no pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de ****Akiyoshi Hongo. **

**Con el transcurso de los días se me han ocurrido nuevas ideas para este fic por lo que he decidido mejorarlo y hacerlo más bien un _Mimato_. Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews :)**

* * *

_**I**_

"_Conociendo a Irina_"

Era una fría noche de invierno en la ciudad de Odaiba. Yamato Ishida, un joven de 16 años, rubio y de unos hermosos ojos azules, sufría de insomnio. Era la cuarta vez en la semana que le sucedía, no sabía por qué este último tiempo le costaba tanto conciliar el sueño. Cansado, se levantó de su cama, se dirigió hasta la ventana de la habitación y la abrió. La luna brillaba de una manera increíble, junto a las estrellas el espectáculo era realmente bello. El rubio se quedó contemplando la vista por unos minutos, de alguna forma hacerlo le ayudaba a relajarse y a quedarse dormido. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos azules comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente.

— Eso es bonito, es momento de dormir... —escuchó una suave voz susurrarle.

Rápidamente el chico abrió los ojos paralizado. Volteó y aunque la habitación se encontrara oscura, con la luz de la luna se lograba alumbrar lo suficiente como para notar que no había nadie. Yamato suspiró, el insomnio seguramente le estaba jugando una mala pasada y ahora se estaba imaginando cosas. Le restó importancia y se dirigió a su cama para acostarse nuevamente. Se acomodó entre las sabanas y cerró sus ojos azules una vez más.

— Dulces sueños... —escuchó susurrar la misma voz de antes.

Yamato abrió los ojos rápidamente y notó que había una chica parada frente a él, mirándolo. El rubio le devolvió la mirada, aturdido. Parecía de su edad, tenía los ojos rojos, su piel era muy pálida y tenía largos cabellos dorados.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! —preguntó Yamato exaltado.

— ¡Agh, demonios! Se supone que debías quedarte dormido —se quejó la chica— Pero ya qué... mi nombre es Irina, mucho gusto —le sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Irina? —Yamato inmediatamente pensó en alguna de sus lunáticas fans— Oye, no sé como rayos entraste aquí, pero creo que si no te marchas luego tendré que llamar a la policía.

Irina no prestó atención y se sentó sobre la cama. Susurró algo que Yamato no logró escuchar y lo miró denuevo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó inocentemente, dejando al rubio perplejo.

Definitivamente esta no era una fan... pero si parecía desquiciada. ¿Cómo había entrado a su casa? Bueno, eso ya no importaba. Debía echarla antes de que su padre o su hermano menor notaran su presencia.

— Yamato, me llamo Yamato Ishida —se presentó, no podía dejar de ser educado— Escucha... —dijo tomándola del brazo— Debes irte, tus padres se preguntarán dónde estás y no quiero que esto se vuelva un escándalo, sabes.

La rubia se soltó del agarre y retrocedió unos pasos. Tenía una mirada perdida y llena de tristeza.

— No tengo padres y tampoco donde ir... —confesó— Por eso he venido aquí, a buscarte a _ti_.

El chico la miró sorprendido. ¿A buscarlo a él? ¿Para qué lo quería? Wow, este cuento de las chicas acosadoras lo tenían bien fastidiado. Pensó en cómo deshacerse de ella rápidamente. Después de todo, el sueño había aparecido y lo único que deseaba era dormir, de una vez por todas. Miró el reloj en el escritorio, 3:35 A.M. Para su suerte mañana era domingo y no debía levantarse temprano.

— Irina, lo lamento pero...

— No me interesa lo que tengas que decir —cortó— Vendrás conmigo quieras o no.

La rubia se acercó rápidamente a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Corrió hacia la ventana y saltó. Yamato horrorizado pegó un grito por la adrenalina. Para su sorpresa la chica cayó perfectamente sobre el suelo a pesar de la altura y sin soltar al rubio empezó a correr a una velocidad sobrenatural por las calles de la ciudad. Iba tan rápido que Yamato no lograba divisar que dirección tomaban y comenzó a sentir algo de nauseas. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la chica se detuvo para la suerte del rubio. Irina lo dejó en el suelo haciéndole señas ya que el pobre se encontraba en estado de shock por todo lo ocurrido.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hoooola? ¿Yamato? —Irina trataba de sacar al rubio de su trance. Al ver que no respondía decidió darle una bofetada.

— ¡Por qué hiciste eso! —gritó Yamato volviendo a la normalidad— ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Por qué me trajiste aquí!

Irina bajó la mirada. ¿Cómo le diría lo que realmente era? Tenía miedo, pero lo dejó de lado. Volteó a mirar los ojos azules del chico. Sonrió y dejó ver su blanca dentadura, que después asomó un par de afilados y largos colmillos.

— E-eres... —Yamato no lograba buscarle explicación a todo esto.

— Una vampiresa —completó Irina— ¿Tienes miedo? No te culpo, todos sienten miedo al verme.

— Es... imposible... —soltó el rubio sin dejar de mirarla.

— Tranquilo, no pienso matarte. Es por eso que te he traído hasta aquí —explicó.

Yamato no dijo nada y observó a sus alrededores. Parecía una especie de bosque, ya que habían muchos árboles por todas partes. La luna seguía brillando en el cielo y el viento soplaba fuertemente.

— Si no vas a matarme, ¿Qué quieres de mi? —preguntó Yamato tratando de recuperar la compostura.

— Todo —respondió Irina con una sonrisa— Lo quiero todo de ti.

¿Lo quería... todo? ¿A qué se refería? La rubia notó la profunda confusión del chico y se adelantó a decirle:

— He estado sola por muchos años... —su voz sonaba triste— Necesito a alguien que me acompañe, ¿Sabes? Y por casualidad un día nublado de otoño... te vi —embozó una sonrisa— Te vi por las calles de Odaiba, con un chico menor que tú, pero muy parecido.

— Takeru... —susurró— Mi hermano.

— ¿Era tu hermano? —preguntó pero no esperó una respuesta— Bueno, la verdad es que no sé que sucedió en ese momento... pero algo me dijo que... tú serías el indicado para estar conmigo.

El mayor de los Ishida estaba petrificado. ¿De verdad todo esto estaba sucediendo? Trató de comprenderlo. Irina era una vampiresa, que lo había secuestrado, para que estuviera con ella por el resto de los siglos. Claramente lo poco de cordura que le quedaba le decía que saliera corriendo de ahí, pero otra parte de su ser le decía que se quedara, por una misteriosa razón que todavía no lograba descubrir.

— Irina... —la llamó— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer para estar conmigo?

Era muy obvia la respuesta. Después de todo lo que había escuchado, Yamato sabía a la perfección lo que haría la chica con él.

— Te transformaré.

Ahí lo decía. Lo iba a transformar. Iba a convertirse en un vampiro. De todas las cosas absurdas que había escuchado en su vida, seguramente esta sería la número uno, claro, si no fuese real. Yamato cerró los ojos.

— Supongo que no tengo oportunidad para escapar o negarme ¿Verdad?

— No... —respondió Irina— Deberías alegrarte, haz sido el afortunado elegido para ser inmortal. Cualquiera estaría feliz en tu lugar, serás _por siempre joven_.

Yamato no alcanzó a responder cuándo sintió unos afilados colmillos enterrarse en su cuello. Luego sintió un dolor inexplicable, que lo dejó desmayado e inconsciente al instante. Irina dejó de morderlo y lo recostó en el suelo. Se limpió la sangre de la boca y miró a la luna. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo de soledad, alguien estaría a su lado para siempre.


	2. II- Soy ¿Un vampiro?

**¡Buenas! Pues si, me ha quedado un poco cortito... pero el siguiente prometo hacerlo más largo y aún más interesante.**

**¡Mimi pronto aparecerá! Así que no se preocupen :) ¡Disfruten y dejen sus reviews! **

* * *

**_II_**

"_Soy ¿Un vampiro?_"

Yamato abrió los ojos con delicadez. Notó que se encontraba en una habitación oscura, que claramente no era suya. Trató y trató de recordar que había pasado pero después de caerse desmayado le fue difícil, tenía la mente totalmente en blanco. Una cosa era segura, debía volver a su casa a como de lugar. Se levantó y antes de dar paso alguno miró que cierta rubia chupa sangre lo miraba divertida. Ésta se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— I-Irina... —pronunció su nombre suavemente. Poco a poco fue recordando lo ocurrido.

La chica nombrada se separó y tomó una prudente distancia. La lunática de Irina, pensó el Ishida. Primero entró a su habitación sin invitación, luego trató de secuestrarlo con buenos resultados, después lo llevó a un bosque quién sabe adónde y finalmente... no sabía. El rubio se frustró completamente al no recordar lo último.

— ¡Al fin despiertas! —exclama ella con cierta emoción— Si que duermes eh...

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo me dormí? ¿Y dónde estamos? —preguntó el rubio con una clara preocupación— ¡Ya basta de jueguitos, Irina! Debo volver a mi casa antes de que amanezca.

— Te he traído a un lugar apartado, así nadie nos molestará —respondió— Y te dormiste por un buen rato ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas nada?

— ¿Recordar qué? ¿Qué me secuestraste? ¡Claro que recuerdo eso!

— No, no solo eso... Yo te _mordí_ Yamato —sentenció Irina y suspiró. Entre todos los millones de hombres en el mundo había elegido al más preguntón de todos. Más encima con pésima memoria— Te transformé en un vampiro para que estuvieses conmigo toda la eternidad ¿Cómo es que se te olvida algo tan importante? —reprochó la vampiresa.

¿Mordido? ¡Cierto! Antes de caerse desmayado Yamato había visto unos terroríficos colmillos en la boca de Irina. ¡Demonios! Tenía razón, ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo tan importante? Aunque... todavía no se tragaba todo ese cuento ridículo de vampiros, es decir, era absolutamente imposible. ¿Acaso Irina pensó que era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que se trataba de un patético disfraz? ¡JÁ! El rubio soltó una risa burlona y logró divisar una puerta en una esquina, que parecía sin dudas la salida de ese abandonado lugar. Caminó hacia ella y al abrirla sintió un fuerte rayo de luz chocar contra su rostro. Trató de seguir su rumbo pero... Increíblemente empezó a sentir un ardor desagradable en toda su piel ¿Qué diablos significaba esto? ¡Era como si lo estuviesen friendo vivo! Rápidamente dio media vuelta y entró nuevamente a la casa, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Sumamente asustado miró a Irina, que le devolvía la mirada pero con una expresión de "Te lo dije".

— Me puedes decir... ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO?! —gritó Yamato tocándose el rostro, aún sentía un leve ardor.

La rubia suspiró. Yamato Ishida resultaba ser muy obstinado.

— Eres un vampiro ahora, Yamato —le recordó— No puedes salir cuando salga el sol, te quemará.

— Ah, claro, como no. ¿Y también nos convertimos en murciélagos, verdad? —dijo él con sarcasmo.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota? —preguntó la rubia enojada al percibir que Yamato lo tomaba con absoluta gracia— Creo que haz visto muchas películas de fantasía, esto es la vida real, no seas iluso.

— No me digas idiota, tampoco iluso —ordenó cortante— Debo irme ya, Irina. No tengo más tiempo para tus juegos, esto terminó.

— ¿Que se acabó? —rió— ¡Apenas ha empezado, querido! Tú no te moverás de acá.

Tonterías. ¿Quién se creía para mandarle de esa forma? Estaba decidido, ¡Se largaba de ahí ahora mismo! Eso de quemarse al contacto con el sol había sido claramente un producto de su imaginación. Salió por segunda vez, pero para su desgracia el resultado fue el mismo. Se negó a volver y trató de dar un paso, pero el ardor era cada vez más intenso. Tan intenso que lo hizo gritar. Irina fastidiada por la perseverancia del rubio salió velozmente, lo tomó y entró una vez más.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan testarudo? ¡Mira como te haz lastimado por eso! —le gritó señalando unas severas quemaduras en su piel.

Yamato adolorido contempló las heridas en sus brazos y piernas.

— I-imposible... —soltó desconcertado— ¡Espera! ¿Qué...? —sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Las espantosas quemaduras desaparecían poco a poco. Ya no sentía dolor alguno. Por arte de magia se encontraba absolutamente curado. Alzó la vista para exigirle a la maniática de cabellos dorados una muy buena explicación. Irina comprendió inmediatamente.

— Al estar en un sitio oscuro tienes la suerte de poder regenerarte —explicó— Y no solo de eso, también de otro tipo de heridas. ¿Es genial ser un vampiro, no crees?

Ahora si que no tenía excusa para negarlo. Un vampiro... brutalmente inverosímil. Pero vamos. ¿Las quemaduras habían desaparecido mágicamente? Ahora si que estaba empezando a creerlo, aunque no quisiera.

— No puede ser...

— Yo tampoco creía que era posible hasta que noté que no respiraba y seguía de pie. Mi corazón ya no latía y mis ojos se pintaron de un singular color rojo —confesó Irina.

— ¿Uhm? —articuló confundido.

— Tú tampoco respiras ahora, aunque evidentemente no lo haz notado...

— ¿Qué? —exclamó llevándose un mano cerca de la nariz— ¡E-es verdad, ya n-no respiro! —rápidamente tocó su pecho y no sintió ningún latido, después puso dos de sus dedos en un lado de su cuello— ¡No siento mi pulso! ¡Oh Dios!

— ¿Ahora si lo aceptas?

Yamato asintió aún asombrado.

— Ahora soy... un vampiro...

— Así es —sonrió Irina— Aunque —lo miró seriamente— No entiendo por qué tus ojos siguen azules.

¿Por qué los ojos del rubio seguían azules? Es decir, cuando ella fue transformada al verse en el espejo horrorizada vio que sus anteriores ojos de color verde eran rojos. Eso le hizo sacar una conclusión.

— Lo más probable es que cuando bebas por primera vez sangre humana cambien de color.

— ¡Y-yo no pienso beber sangre h-humana! —gritó Yamato escandalizado.

Beber sangre humana implicaba _asesinar a alguien_. Algo que Yamato Ishida no haría jamás. Él no era un asesino y no lo sería nunca. ¿Acaso Irina estaba loca? Sin embargo el rubio sabía que la vampiresa claramente lo había hecho antes. ¡Pero era perturbador! Él no lo haría y punto.

— Debes hacerlo quieras o no, de otra forma no podrás sobrevivir, sabelotodo.

¡Cómo odiaba que Irina tuviera la razón! Qué estúpido, ¿Un vampiro comiendo una hamburguesa? Bah ¡Los malditos vampiros bebían sangre! Pero no quería hacerlo, además no se atrevía. ¿Acaso no había otra solución para sobrevivir? Pensó y pensó hasta que una posible idea le surgió en la cabeza. ¡Sangre animal! No lo haría sentirse culpable. ¿O si? Da igual, de todas formas era mejor que matar a una persona inocente.

— Me alimentaré de sangre animal.

Irina soltó una risotada. ¡Este jovencito era único!

— ¿Sangre animal, eh? Wow ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? —dijo con ironía.

— ¡No le veo la gracia!

— Pues yo si —bufó la rubia— ¿Por qué crees que matamos gente? ¡Porque la sangre animal no sirve, genio!

— No te creo.

— Deberías, siempre tengo la razón por lo visto —dijo recordándole el episodio con la luz.

Yamato soltó un suspiro. Aunque aún no había hecho nada malo, instantáneamente se sentía sumamente repugnante. Osea, tendría que ser obligatoriamente un cruel homicida, por lo que ya no se sentía capaz de volver a ver a su familia. ¡Reaccionarían de una manera terrible si se enteraban que era un monstruo chupa sangre! Su hermanito menor, Takeru, sentiría miedo de él y se alejaría por siempre, eso lo atormentaba. Pero aún más importante...

¿Cómo reaccionaría_ Mimi_?

— Mimi... —susurró tristemente al recordarla.

Ella era la mujer que le había robado su ya no latente corazón. La única persona de la cuál él se había _enamorado.._. Y locamente. ¿De qué manera le diría todo esto? Él no quería perderla. Es más ¡Se negaba a perderla! Si eso sucedía por más inmortal que fuera, él se destruiría a sí mismo... Lo que le hizo pensar en lo inútil que había sido esta condenada transformación, ya que Irina lo quería solamente para que se enamorara de ella ¿No? Y estar a su lado por el resto de la eternidad. Pero eso jamás ocurriría. Yamato amaba únicamente a Mimi Tachikawa. Y eso si que sería para siempre.

— ¿Quién es Mimi? —preguntó la rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos, había escuchado sus palabras.

— Ella es... la mujer que amo —no dudó en contestar.

Irina abrió la boca. ¿Yamato... ya amaba a alguien más?


End file.
